


Another Silent Night

by Vashti93



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashti93/pseuds/Vashti93
Summary: It's Christmas again, and Raven has a present for Tim.  She'd give it to him, if only she could stay awake long enough.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Raven
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Another Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and no one in the DC Universe.

Raven groaned as she felt a wet tongue on her nose. “Hmm,” she swung blindly at whatever it was.

“Ace,” she heard someone whisper. “Ace,” they said again, a little louder. Raven’s eyes fluttered open. Sure enough, a black German Shepherd stood above her, on the bed, panting with his tongue out. “Ace come!” the harsh voice said again.

“It’s okay,” Raven slowly sat up before stretching. “I’m up.” Ace jumped off the bed and ran to the door.

“I’m so sorry, Rae.” Raven turned to see her boyfriend, Tim, walking to the bed as Ace continued nipping at and sniffing his feet. “I was about to take him for a walk, but then Alfred needed help, and Ace ran past me.”

“It’s okay,” Raven said as Tim reached her. “You’re supposed to be resting. Has Cyborg gotten back to you with your test results?”

“No,” Raven shook her head, her unkempt hair falling in front of her face. Raven had been really sick for the past few weeks. And Raven never got sick. Ever. “He says it could be some form a flu.”

“Raven, you can barely create a shield without passing out. Teleporting causes you to vomit and then pass out.”

“But my empathy powers are normal.”

“The purpose of you coming to Wayne Manor early was for you to get rest.”

“Tim,” Raven said, “you’ve had me in bed for a week.”

“It’s been 36 hours,” Tim said with a raised brow.

“Seriously?” Raven asked as she grabbed her phone. Yep. Only 36 hours.

“Maybe you should skip tonight’s gala,” Tim suggested.

“No,” Raven said.

_“No?_ What do you mean no? You hate balls and galas.”

“I do,” Raven said, “but I don’t want you to use me as an excuse for not attending.”

“What! I would never- “

“You’ve missed 5 out of 5 galas. I already promised Bruce you wouldn’t miss this one.”

“Raven,” Tim sat next to her.

“I am meeting up with Cyborg today. Afterwards, Barbara, Cassie, Rose, and I are going to shop for dresses.”

“You don’t even have a dress?”

“Well…they do. I don’t.” Tim gave her a look. “Go take Ace for a walk. I need to get ready to see Cyborg.” Tim opened his mouth to protest. “No,” Raven said before he could speak. “Go,” she pointed.

“Fine,” Tim relented. “I guess I’ll see you tonight.”

“You will,” Raven smiled as Tim gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Don’t overdo it,” Tim looked back before leaving the room.

“Goodbye, Tim.”

* * *

Raven stumbled as she exited her portal. “Raven?” Cyborg asked. He quickly rushed to her and helped her to the bed. “You aren’t better,” he stated.

“Just be glad I didn’t throw up this time,” Raven said as Cyborg helped her to the gurney. “And remind to thank your dad again for letting us use S.T.A.R. Labs.” Once Raven was resting on her back, Cyborg said, “I’m guessing you haven’t told Tim.”

“How do you figure?”

“There’s no way Tim would have let you teleport from Gotham to Central City if he’d known you were pregnant.”

“He thinks I’m suffering from some…supernatural flu.”

“He bought that?” Cyborg asked, wheeling a stool up the bed as he prepared the ultrasound machine.

“Uh…no. But I promised Alfred that I’d make sure Tim made it to at least one gala this year. This Christmas Eve one is the last the one, and Tim hasn’t gone to a single one all year.”

“That’s because he’s been too busy with you,” Cyborg squeezed heated gel onto the scope.

“No,” Raven lifted her shirt. “He’s been busy in general. He purposefully sleeps 2 hours a day.”

“It’s the coffee.”

“I agree. He so wants Bruce to be proud of him, even though he’d never admit it. I can sense his desire for validation.”

“Well,” Cyborg placed the scope on her belly and began moving it around. “And here she is.”

“She?”

“I am so sorry,” Cyborg blanched, “did you not want to know?”

“No…” Raven looked at the screen, “it’s just. It’s beginning to feel real.”

“Would you like a picture?”

“Sure.”

“Any other problems I should know about, besides the weakness when you use your powers?”

“No,” Raven said as she took the printed copy of her uterus from Cyborg. Raven stared at the image, clearly seeing the outline of a baby.

“Raven,” Cyborg said. “As I told you before, your baby is growing at an accelerated rate. Your symptoms began on Thanksgiving. It’s the 24th. Your baby should be a minimum of six weeks old, assuming conception was the week before Thanksgiving. But based on the ultrasound, your almost 14 weeks. We only heard a heartbeat three days ago. The baby wasn’t big enough for me to take a picture. Now…” he looked at the square photo in Raven’s hand. “You need to tell Tim, sooner than later. Unless the growth slows down significantly, I doubt you’ll be pregnant for six months.” Raven’s eyes widened. “Do you know how long your mom was pregnant with you?”

“Three months. It took me three months to fully form. Talk about accelerated.”

“Well, I don’t think you’ll have a baby in the next month. But to be sure, I am going to need to see you once a week.”

“What?”

“Or twice a week.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes,” Cyborg answered firmly. He then studied the young adult he considered to be his sister. “Why haven’t you told Tim? Does he not want kids?”

“It’s not that,” Raven sighed. “Tim wanted to use protection. He wanted me to use protection. But from an early age, the monks…I was told it would not be possible for me to ever conceive. The universe would be safe if Trigon’s line ended with me.” Cyborg didn’t like hearing that at all. “But now…I don’t know.” The two sat in a comfortable silence. “Anyway,” Raven said as she slid off the bed, wobbling as she did, “I’m supposed to meet up with Wonder Girl, Barbara, and Rose. I need a dress for tonight.”

“You don’t have a dress yet?” Cyborg smirked.

“I’ve been busy staying in bed per Dr. Tim’s orders.” Cyborg laughed. Raven stretched out her arm to create a portal, but one barely formed before it collapsed…followed by Raven. “Okay,” Cyborg gently lifted her into her arms. Raven looked pale and exhausted. “I really think you should skip tonight.”

“But – “

“You can barely stand. I’m calling Tim.”

“No,” Raven said weakly. “Call Alfred. Tim has errands to run.”

“Fine,” Cyborg gave her a skeptical look before dialing the old butler.

* * *

Tim was at the office finishing end of the year documents for Bruce. He looked at the time, and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. 5:00 p.m.? How the….? He’d been working for more than 5 hours straight. He quickly grabbed his stuff. Traffic was going to be a nightmare, and he still needed to pick up his suit. As he ran to the elevator, he wondered how Raven was fairing. He usually had his phone on silence during work, but 30+ missed calls and 47 text messages was a bit much. Why hadn’t they called his office phone? Wait! Panic filled his body as he realized most of the calls were from Cyborg and Alfred. What if something happened to Raven? Tim dialed Cyborg. “ _So, your phone is working_ ,” Cyborg greeted him.

“Never mind that! How’s Raven? What’s wrong? What happened?”

_“I’m guessing you didn’t listen to any of the 26 messages I left for you. She’s fine. I just wanted you to know that Alfred had to pick Raven up_.”

“He had to pick Raven up?”

“ _Yes_.”

“From Central City?” Tim asked as he stepped into the elevator.

_“Yes.”_

“How?”

“ _Oh, Bruce lent him the private jet_.”

“My girlfriend was medevacked?”

“ _No. She was way too weak to teleport back to Gotham. We wouldn’t have gotten to the gala on time if I had driven her. Alfred suggested the private jet._ ”

“So, she’s all right,” Tim said as he exited the elevator and began a brisk walk to his car.

“ _I didn’t say that._ ”

“Cyborg,” Tim groaned in impatience.

“ _Look, she needs to rest. My advice, she stays in bed for the rest of the day. No gala_.”

“Phew.”

“ _No, Alfred said he expects you to be there._ ”

“Dang it!” Tim exclaimed as he stepped into his car. He then froze before turning the car on. He couldn’t go to the gala if he didn’t have a nice, expensive suit. Screw picking it up. He was going to see Raven.

* * *

Tim reached the manor in record time, breaking every driving law in existence. He weaved in and out of the serving staff as he took the stairs to his room two at a time. Alfred was just exiting Tim’s room when Tim arrived. “Alfred,” Tim said out of breath.

“Now, now, Mister Drake,” Alfred said. “What Miss Raven needs is rest.” Alfred gently grabbed the young man and steered him in a different direction.

“But I- “

“She’s sleeping right now. She’s been sleeping ever since we boarded the plane. Bruce had to carry her off.”

“I need- “

“There’s nothing to be worried about,” Alfred said as he directed Tim into one of the guestrooms. “You need to get ready. You can start with a shower.”

“Alfred, I didn’t get a chance to pick up my suit. I came straight here.”

“Worry not, Master Tim. Sure that you would forget, I picked it up this morning.” Tim withheld a moan. “Thanks, Alfred,” he said.

“Got get ready. And do not disturb Miss Raven. She needs sleep. Poor girl is absolutely exhausted. What have you been doing to your team at the tower?”

“What! I…” Tim didn’t get to finish as Alfred had already left the room. It was not use arguing with the old guy. Tim began to disrobe. The sooner he got ready, the sooner the party would end.

* * *

The party wasn't ending. Tim was feeling hopeless. It was nearing midnight. The party started 5 hours ago only it felt like 20 hours had gone by because Tim was checking his watch every other minute. Bruce finally took mercy on the young man. “You can go check on her, Tim,” Bruce said to Tim, careful to make sure no other guests were around.

“Are you sure?” Tim asked, praying that Bruce couldn’t see the hope in his eyes.

“I’m positive,” Bruce said. “Congratulations,” he gave Tim a wry smile before disappearing into the crowd. Congratulations? What did that mean? Tim shook his head as he inconspicuously disappeared from the ballroom into the kitchen, taking a secret entrance to the upstairs. He slowly opened the door to his room, careful not to disturb Raven. Another lump in the bed suggested she was not alone. Upon closer inspection, Tim realized it was Ace. Tim maneuvered the sleepy animal to the foot of the bed as he sat on top of the covers next to Raven. The bright, full moon shone perfectly on Raven, highlighting her features. Even with the slightly sunken cheeks and the paler-than-normal skin tone on her face Tim thought her the most beautiful girl he’d ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. He slowly laid on his side as Raven continued sleeping on her back. He thought to maybe move her to her side or stomach – Raven hated sleeping on her back. But a small voice told him not to. He didn’t want to wake her after all.

* * *

Raven blinked in confusion. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was getting on a plane. She slowly looked around. She was back at Wayne Manor. She didn’t want to even think of who had to carry her off the plane and up the stairs. The room door slowly opened. Tim was entering in loose pajama pants and a tank top. “You’re awake,” his blue eyes widened when he saw her begin to slowly sit up. He rushed to her. “How are you feeling?” he asked, searching her face.

“Tim,” Raven said, “I feel great. I guess a nap is what I needed.” Tim laughed lightly. “What?” Raven asked.

“It’s 2 a.m. Christmas morning. You’ve been asleep for over 12 hours,” he answered with an amused smile. Raven’s lips parted slightly in surprise, and Tim fought the urge to kiss her. Now was the not the time to get it on. “It’s Christmas Day?” Raven asked. “I missed the gala. Did you miss the gala?” she stared at Tim hard.

“No, Alfred made me go.”

“Good,” Raven began fluffing her pillows behind her.

“Let me help,” Tim said as he helped her sit until she was comfortable. A mischievous look filled his face before he said, “I’ll be right back.”

After he left, Raven began to think quickly. Cyborg said to limit the number of times she used her powers. She had just enough energy left to do one more thing.

Tim emerged 20 minutes later holding two mugs of hot chocolate, and small rectangular box under his chin. He placed the mugs on his bedside table. “I know we usually do hot chocolate at the end of Christmas Day, but given the circumstances…Here,” he handed her the small box Raven now realized was wrapped. “Merry Christmas.”

“Tim,” Raven said as she slowly reached for it, “I said I didn’t- “

“I know,” Tim interrupted her. “And you’re probably the only girl I know who actually means it when she says she doesn’t want any gifts. But I saw this on my way to work. I couldn’t resist.” Raven unwrapped the gift. It was a jewelry box. She opened the box and gasped when she saw what was in it. A silver chain necklace with a black raven in the middle. The raven’s eye was a small diamond. Based on the stones created to make the raven…this had cost a lot. “Tim,” Raven gasped. “I…thank you.” She learned long ago to just thank him. He would splurge on her whether she wanted him to or not. “You like it?” Tim asked hesitantly.

“Oh my Azar, yeah!” Raven through her arms around Tim’s neck and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you,” she breathed. “Now it’s your turn,” she said, pulling away from him.

“I wasn’t expecting anything from you.”

“I know.” Raven handed him a small card. She held a small box in her hand. “I didn’t get a chance to rap it,” she said softly as put hair behind her ear shyly.

“That’s okay. You’ve been busy.” Raven smiled. “Just read the card.” Tim rolled his eyes as he opened a blank card with the words _Merry Christmas from Us_ written in Raven’s neat handwriting also known as calligraphy. Tim only stared at it confused. Raven then handed him the box. He opened it. Thinking it was a shirt, he yanked up quickly, something fluttered out of it. He picked up the small paper in even more confusion. An ultrasound? He looked at the shirt in his hands, only it wasn’t a shirt. It was a onesie. For a baby. Tim’s heart began to race. On the white onesie were the words _See You Soon._ Tim opened his mouth, but he was speechless. Tim turned to look at Raven. She was on her knees, biting her lip nervously. “Raven?” Tim said her name like a question. “Are you…I mean, are we…?” Raven looked down before slowly nodding. Tim felt tears of shock and joy come to his eyes. No wonder Bruce congratulated him. “Seriously?” Tim asked. He couldn’t believe it. “And that’s why you’ve been sick?” Raven nodded once more. “Omigosh,” Tim put a hand to his mouth before saying, “You’re pregnant?” Raven nodded silently. “We’re going to have a baby?” Tim’s eyes glistened with joy. Raven nodded once more. “Oh my,” he could barely contain his excitement. “Come here,” he gestured with his arms. Raven nervously moved towards him, only to be pulled into a tight hug. “Oh wait,” Tim said, “I can’t hug you. I don’t want to crush the baby.”

“You won’t crush the baby,” Raven smiled as she pulled Tim into a hug. “You’re not…mad?”

“Why would I be mad?” Tim asked. “Is it a surprise? Yes. But not an unwelcome one.” Raven smiled softly. “And I did have a hand in making the baby. The baby is mine, right?”

“Yes,” Raven hit him playfully. Tim pulled her down on top of him. “She’s yours.” Tim froze. He slowly lifted a hand up and stroked her face, placing some hair behind her ear. “She?” his voice broke a little. “We’re having a girl?” he repeated. Raven smiled as she nodded. “We’re having a girl,” Raven whispered. Tim pulled Raven’s head down as he connected their mouths. Raven maneuvered herself so she was straddling him. Tim’s hands gently caressed her thighs as her soft body pressed into his. Their tongues slowly tangled together as Tim’s hand slid up from her thigh to her front. Raven pushed her chest against Tim’s as his lips slowly made their way to her cheeks and nose. Raven laid on top of him, her head under his chin. Tim gently stroked her hair has mind continued to reel with the news. “A girl,” he whispered. Tim felt Raven’s nod on his chest. “Your gift was so much better than mine,” Tim whispered as he felt Raven’s body completely relax on top of his. He kissed the top of her head and softly said, “Merry Christmas.” A _Merry Christmas_ echoed in his head as his girlfriend slowly went to sleep.


End file.
